The present invention relates to storing parity data in registers, and more specifically, to determining whether stored parity data has become corrupted.
A processor may generate parity data when writing user data into a register. The parity data may be used to determine whether the user data stored in the register has become corrupted because of, for example, a soft error. When storing the user data, the processor evaluates the user data to generate the parity data which may be stored in the register along with the user data. When the user data is retrieved, the processor evaluates the parity data to ensure the user data has not become corrupted.